


Finding Home

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Get Together, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Leon needs a little bit of help realizing where home is. Luckily, Count D is there to help guide him...





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

"Oh..." Count D looked over his shoulder, smiling. To anyone else, it would have seemed sinister, but to Leon? 

He felt a strange sense of welcomed by that smile. 

"Welcome, Detective… Chris has been missing you and I…” D trailed off, just bowing his head slightly, letting his shiny black hair fall into his face. “Chris and I were just about to have some tea, won’t you join us?” D was… 

D was different and Leon blushed at that. 

"Oh uh... yeah. That sounds good," Leon said, scratching the back of his head. He really wasn't sure if he liked tea yet, but Chris seemed to enjoy it well enough. It was probably better than soda or beer, but… 

Soda or beer sounded good at the moment. Anything sounded good at the moment, really. When was the last time he had eaten something? 

He looked over at the table, cakes and pastries piled high and Leon's stomach was clenching, twisting around already. Way too much sugar. He hoped D had something other than cakes to feed Chris… 

Not that Leon was really one to talk. 

Leon sighed, sitting down on the couch and Chris looked at him, nervous as he was setting out the cups and saucers. At least the kid was learning good table manners, which was definitely not something Leon was gonna be able to teach him… "Hey, kid. Don't worry! Just work, ya know? The city seems to want to keep me busier than usual, that's all..." 

He stomach grumbled and Chris laughed. 

D came to stand over him, sighing and putting one of those pretty hands of his on his cheek, looking at him with those eyes... Those weird and mesmerizing eyes. "My, my Detective... What would you do without me?" 

Leon just gave a cheeky smile, but he knew the answer. 

He'd be sad and miserable and... 

And his life would be a lot more difficult. 

Of course, that didn't excuse whatever game it was D was really playing here in this pet shop. Something wasn't right about this place, and he would figure it out, one day. 

And that day wasn't today, so he settled back on the couch, letting his head rest back as he spread out. D made a noise of frustration but Leon just ignored it. Honestly, if the guy really didn't want him around, Leon was pretty sure he would not be around. 

He'd probably be in the belly of a tiger or something. 

Hmmm… 

He grimaced, rubbing at his forehead. 

Petty crimes were up and Leon wasn't sure to be thankful or annoyed that it probably had nothing to do with D... 

He sighed; he was always so fickle and unsure of his own feelings... 

But D knew that. D… definitely knew that about Leon. 

And for all the fussing D did about not liking humans or kids or whatever (who said shit like that? Who said they didn't like _humans_?! But... that was all part of D's weirdness, wasn't it? Part of his enigmatic personality...) he sure was good with Chris. 

Leon smiled, watching Chris carefully prepare things, setting things in their proper place as D instructed him with a soft voice. It was nice to have someone he could rely on like that. Someone to help him raise Chris. 

Yeah... Leon owed a lot to D, and he was just too stubborn of an ass to really admit it... 

He liked watching D though. Liked watching him take care of the shop, the animals, the plants, everything. Nurturing and bringing forth the potential in everything he touched and— 

Leon swallowed hard. 

It was silly for Leon to think that D had any intention of nurturing him or anything like that. D was just... D was just... 

Really nice, with a soft voice. So caring and gentle with Chris. 

Leon was staring and he didn't care. If that was all he got then it would be enough, wouldn't it? 

Sure. Because Leon was definitely one to just settle for something, right… 

He ran a hand through his hair. He was a fool. Count D was beyond him. They were too different and… 

And Leon liked him, for all their differences... He liked being here, he liked watching D take care of Chris, and hell, he even liked it when D chastised and teased him. 

Those nights, when they would both stay up late and chat about so much and yet nothing... Yeah. He treasured that. 

Count D provided him a shelter in the rain, gave him something to hold onto when Leon was slipping and didn't know where to turn… 

D was there. D was always there. 

And Leon should really just accept that. Bringing Chris here was a good choice. It gave him more reasons to see D and really, D was so good for Chris, too. 

D didn't judge or say anything cruel, he just cared for the kid, helped him in ways that no one else would ever be able to. Leon knew that. Whatever was going on with Chris' voice, at least D would listen to him, and… 

And Leon thought that, maybe, he was able to hear Chris just a bit better too. 

All because of D… 

"Detective..." D whispered and Leon jolted just a bit. "If you stare at me any longer, you will wear a hole straight through me..." That smile again, wicked and arrogant and Leon wanted to tell him to just shut up, but he didn't. 

"Yeah, sorry, just..." Leon started. Just what? _'Oh, I really enjoy watching you take care of my kid brother, that's all!'_ Oh yeah, smooth. That wasn't weird or creepy, not at all… 

Leon tried to smile, tried not to sigh as he sat down at the table with Chris and D. 

"Don't worry, I prepared something other than cakes and tarts for you and Chris. As much as it pains me, I understand that you are not as in love with sweets as I am," D sighed, mocking offense as he helped Chris sit down. "So I have prepared a proper lunch for the both of you..." 

~ ~ ~

Leon sighed, content and stuffed as he sat on the couch. "Thanks..." he was smiling. "I really needed that." 

"Oh, I can tell. You've lost weight in the last few weeks.” D looked upset, but he regained his composure quickly, just like he usually did. “That won't do you any good. And you'll just worry Chris, you know!" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Leon smiled, trying to play it off. Chris was asleep on his lap. He really should get back to work but... He also didn't necessarily _have_ to get back out there, either... 

When was the last time he got to spend time with his brother? 

Had he ever even spent any time with his brother...? 

He frowned at himself, years of regret bubbling up as he stroked his fingers through Chris' golden blonde hair. The kid looked just like him… 

“You ought to come around more often, Leon…” D said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Oh?” Leon just kept looking at his brother. Such a cute kid, he was bound to be a looker when he got older! “I thought you found me annoying and in the way and all that…” 

“I do,” D returned quickly, sipping on his tea as he sat back in his plush chair and Leon couldn’t help flinching. “But that does not mean I dislike the time you spend here…” 

Leon’s heart skipped a beat. 

“A-all right. I’ll uh…” Leon cleared his throat. “I’ll try to come around more often, then…” 

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t always easy, but it was more than worth it when Leon could make it to the pet shop. 

“Hey, Chris!” It was late and Chris was still up. D looked a little pensive, but he smiled all the same. 

Leon smiled back, picking up Chris. The kid was practically falling asleep in his arms! 

“I am sorry, Detective…” D sighed, looking away. “He’s become a bit stubborn and refuses to go to bed before he’s seen you…” 

“O-oh…” Leon flushed, his face getting hot. “I uh, well. I’m here now!” 

Chris yawned and Leon held him closer, rocking him in his arms. 

“He misses you, and…” Count D looked right at him, those eyes, one gold, the other purple. “And I—” 

“Thanks, uh…” Leon cut D off, the words falling out before he could help himself. “I really do, you know, appreciate all of this, D…” 

“Of course, Detective…” Count D bowed. “Let’s get him off to bed now, shall we?” 

~ ~ ~ 

Chris was in bed, Leon even got to read him a story with D and… Well. That was something he was gonna try to do more often. To watch Chris smile and gently drift off to sleep as they read to him. 

Leon smiled as they went back to the main room and sat down. D poured out tea, something herbal he said, but Leon really didn’t pay too much attention as he took the cup. 

“Chris misses you, Detective…” Count D sulked. “And I worry, Leon…” 

Leon tried not to react, he tried not read into what that could have meant. “Wh-what…?” 

“You big dummy…” D sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. “I might have thought you a pretty thing before, but taking care of Chris has…” he huffed, almost looking defeated and Leon’s heart sank. “Taking care of Chris has helped me to see that there is more to you than just your pretty looks. You’re brash and you’re arrogant and you’re loud and… And I like you.” 

Everything froze around him and Leon could only stare, swallowing hard. “I-I…” He was hearing something, right?! D put something in his tea, he… He was playing a trick. 

Right…? 

“I have said too much, I apologize, Detective, I shall go and—” 

D was turning away and Leon caught him, pulling him back. “Hey wait! You don’t…” He looked into those eyes, mesmerized by their beauty, their otherworldliness. “You don’t just get to say something like that and ditch me! I’m not so quick with the words, all right, give me more than two seconds to…” Leon pulled them both over to the couch, sitting D down with him. “I need more than two seconds to think, all right?” 

That smile came across D’s lips. “Of course, I should have—mmnf!” 

Whatever D was gonna say to tease him was cut off as Leon kissed him. It was slow, little more than a press of lips before they pulled back. “Actions are…” Leon blushed. “Actions are easier for me, all right? I know words are your thing…” 

“Mmm…” D licked his lips, moving slowly and Leon found his lap full. “Actions are not… unpleasant to me, Detective…” 

Leon wouldn’t admit it, but… Maybe D was right and there was some magic out there in the world… 

Looking into D’s eyes, he could believe it, reaching up run his fingers through soft black hair again, pulling D down for another kiss. It was chaste, just lips but Leon felt like it was so much more than that. 

Leon pulled back, keeping D in his lap as he sighed softly. 

“I guess… I guess we kind of are like Chris’ parents now, huh…?” 

D was blushing now, turning a delicate light pink. “Well… I don’t…” He cleared his throat, looking away even as he settled onto Leon’s lap better. “I don’t suppose you are entirely _wrong_, my Detective…” 

“Heh…” Leon just smiled. “Okay but… This time I get to be the daddy and you’re the mommy, unlike with that dragon we hatched!”


End file.
